That Certain Leather Couch
by amiebeca
Summary: Lisbon is tired and their is a certain leather couch that looks too comfy to ignore. But what if the couch's 'owner' is already lying on it... Truly sorry for the lame summary: this is my first fanfic! Really appreciate Reads and Reviews!


**AN: Hey guys, this is my first FanFiction story so I'd really appreciate it if you'd review and tell me how I've done :)**

Teresa Lisbon looked out of her office, staring wistfully into the empty bull pen. What caught her eye was Patrick Jane. He was asleep on his couch. His blonde curls were ruffled, his normally pristine suit rumpled and his scruffy shoes lying neatly on the floor. His eyes were closed and his chest was moving in time to his deep breathing.

A streak of annoyance flashed through her. Why was it that he got to sleep while she had to do all this paperwork? And he was the reason she had the paperwork to begin with. He could at least stay awake.

But then she realised what time it was. 23:46. She sighed before wearily pushing herself out of the chair.

"Finally going?" a voice called out disturbing the silence of the empty building.

Lisbon looked behind her to see Jane in the same position, sprawled across the couch. However, his mouth was curved up into his famous smile. Lisbon couldn't help but smile as well. "I thought you were sleeping."

"Sleeping?" Jane's smiled grew wider showing his straight white teeth. "Who are you talking to Teresa?"

Lisbon smirked sheepishly. "Aren't you going home?"

Jane blonde curls bounced around his head as he shook it. "Home is lonely," he admitted lowly.

Lisbon looked sadly at the consultant. "This place is going to be lonely too," she stated abruptly.

Jane peered at her out of one eye that lazily opened. "Not if you stay with me," he murmured. "Come... sit..."

Lisbon uncertainly looked towards the lift and then back to Jane. It was a no brainer really. There was no way she was going to leave the man. She couldn't if she tried. "Only for a few minutes," she muttered hating the way he seemed to have a hold on her.

As she approached the couch Jane lifted his feet for her to sit next to him. Awkwardly she perched on the edge. Jane laughed at her tentative behaviour before pulling her back into the soft folds of brown leather. She leant her head on the couch and breathed in the scent of old leather and Patrick Jane. Her heavy eye lids closed as she felt her body relax.

Her eyes snapped open as Jane's breath washed over her face, tickling the tip of her nose. She almost jumped back but being so close to Jane made her feel happy. She giggled at the situation she found herself in not completely understanding how it had come to happen.

Jane's face lit up as a winning smile took over his features. "You should laugh more often Teresa," he mumbled. "Your laugh is my favourite sound; it's like music to my ears."

Another laugh escaped Lisbon's lips. "Happy now, Jane?"

"Patrick! Call me Patrick," he demanded. "And yes I am, however, I could be much happier."

Lisbon suddenly full of courage leant forward, closing the small gap between their faces and pressing her lips against his. Patrick smiled into the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

Teresa and Patrick pulled apart breathing heavily. Patrick leant his forehead against hers and whispered in her ear, "That was much better than my imagination."

Blushing bright red, Teresa responded to the compliment by kissing him again. This time Patrick leant back, pulling Teresa on top of him.

"I love you," Patrick mumbled stroking her raven black hair and kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

Teresa's heart fluttered madly. "I love you too," she murmured automatically, nuzzling her head into his chest.

Try as she might Lisbon tried to keep her eyes open but exhaustion won over and she drifted into sleep on top of the one and only Patrick Jane. Jane smiled victoriously. He'd done it! He'd had finally won Teresa Lisbon. He closed his eyes, gently placing a hand on Lisbon's back. He felt sleep wash over him; something that never happened so easily.

X X X

Grace Van Pelt stepped out of the lift onto the deserted floor. She glanced towards Lisbon's office and stopped. She was at work before the boss. As she passed the break room, Grace took a glimpse to check Lisbon certainly wasn't in. Not finding her by the coffee machine she started for her desk.

However the sight as she stepped into the room made her freeze. She was unsurprised to find Jane lying on the couch. However, Lisbon, her boss, was asleep too on top of Jane!

Five minutes later she was still watching them wondering whether she should wake them, when Wayne Rigsby sauntered in unusually early. "Hey Grace," he greeted. Then he caught the look on her face. "Are you okay? What's the matter?"  
Grace just speechlessly pointed to the couch. But before Rigsby could comment on the sight, Jane wearily opened one eye. He caught sight of the two agents and both eyes snapped open.

"Well, hey guys..." he chuckled. "What are you staring at?"  
"Um..." Grace started. "Lisbon..."

Jane looked down at the woman. Her small body was draped over his and her face was resting on Jane's chest. "Oh, yes," he muttered. "Yeah, Lisbon was rather tired..."

"So she slept on you?" Rigsby sniggered, causing Grace and Jane to laugh.

Grace tilted her head. "You make a good couple," she decided, sitting herself down in her chair. "You'd better wake her up before Wainwright comes in."

Footsteps outside the room suddenly stopped and backtracked. Wainwright entered the room not even noticing Lisbon. "I heard my name being mentioned," he stated wonderingly.

Then he glanced towards Jane thinking that he had something to do with his name coming up in their talk. He then looked back at Rigsby and Van Pelt before doing a double take. His mouth dropped open and Jane smiled. "Hello Luther, how are you this fine morning?" he asked trying to forget about Lisbon still sprawled on top of him.

At that moment Cho decided to appear. He stopped in his tracks as everyone turned to look at him, glad there was a distraction. "Is everything alright? Where's Lisbon?"

"Right here!" Jane called out of Cho's eye sight. Cho stepped forward. "She was a little too tired last night and didn't make it home. Working too hard; all that paperwork..."

He trailed off glaring accusingly at Wainwright who ducked his head a little.

But before he could answer another voice entered the conversation. "Patrick?" Lisbon whispered, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, not noticing the agents standing around the couch.

"Well good morning sleepyhead," Jane murmured. "We've been waiting for you to wake up!"

Lisbon stopped rubbing her eyes, closing them in horror. "We?" she questioned, almost inaudibly.

Jane leant towards her ear and whispered. "I think it's time to open your eyes."

Lisbon did as he said, trying to stop the shiver running through her spine at his breath on her ear. She hurriedly scrambled off the couch as she met the eyes off her boss. Jane also got up but more calmly than Lisbon and draped his arm around the small woman's shoulders.

Lisbon opened her mouth to apologize (of course) but Jane beat her to it. "Alright guys; Teresa is now my girlfriend. That okay?"

Lisbon blushed bright red. Grace Van Pelt smiled glad the two had finally shared their feeling for each other. Cho handed Rigsby a 50 dollar bill who in turn grinned gleefully. Wainwright looked at the pair trying hard to keep a smile off his face.

He pursed his lips almost enjoying the way they both clearly tensed. "I see no problem with an agent dating a consultant," he said giving into a winning smile before walking off to his office.

Lisbon almost ran to her office blushing bright red again. Jane grinned triumphantly at the team as he followed her at a leisurely pace.

"Well, I never saw that happening," Cho stated after Jane had disappeared inside.

"You wouldn't be able to see love if it was slapping you in the face!" Rigsby joked. "The whole bloody office was waiting for it to happen."  
"They're great together," Van Pelt smiled, watching Jane pull her boss into a hug. She saw Lisbon visibly sigh as she leant into him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you," Lisbon sighed.

"And I love you too Teresa Lisbon," Jane grinned. "More than anything in the world!"


End file.
